


A Whole Snack

by ohmytheon



Series: obey me more like f me [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Secret Crush, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: When Beel mistakes your room for his when hungry, the least you can do is share the snacks you have lying around. It would be mean not to share your food with the Avatar of Gluttony, right?
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: obey me more like f me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669237
Comments: 6
Kudos: 248





	A Whole Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yufaet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yufaet/gifts), [kromatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kromatus/gifts).



> Fun fact: I genuinely don't know how to tag these things. lmao So please forgive me. I'm new here. Also, would I do anything for Beel's happiness and to make him smile? Yes, yes I would. I love all the brothers, especially Lucifer, but I would push all of them off a cliff for Beel - except that he wouldn't let me since he loves his brothers and wants them to be happy.

You were innocently sitting on your bed and reading a book Satan recommended you when your door all but burst open, startling you so much that you yipped and actually jumped. Before you could throw the book at the intruder, which you were certain was either Mammon or some other terrifying creature that resided in Devildom, you found yourself staring at Beel, who looked equally confused to be staring at you.

“What are you doing in my room?” Beel asked.

Furrowing your brow, you looked around the room to confirm it hadn’t magically changed into Beel and Belphie’s while you were reading. “Um…” You gave him a helpless look. 

“Oh.” Beel blinked. “This isn’t my room.”

Unable to be mad at him for long, you smiled faintly and shook your head. “No, it isn’t.”

“I didn’t pack enough food in my gym bag,” Beel bemoaned, rubbing his stomach. “I got so hungry on my way back to the House that I must’ve got lost, become delirious, and thought this was my room by mistake.”

You snorted. “So dramatic.”

Beel sighed, such a sad look on his face. “I try to make sure I have enough to eat, but working out always makes my hunger vary.”

Tilting your head, you couldn’t help but tease, “But you’re always hungry.”

“Ah, you’re right!” Beel exclaimed. “I should’ve been more prepared!”

He looked back into the hallway, still rubbing his stomach absentmindedly. How he didn’t have any fat on him was beyond you, but he did work out often. You’d never quite managed to work off that little bit of pudge around your waist, and you gained a pound if you so much as looked at a cookie. It was hard being friends with Beel, if only because he was always eating and shoving food at you. The brothers were always surprised when he shared food with you, but it might’ve been better for your weight if he didn’t.

“You’re in luck,” you piped up. “I’ve got some snacks, and I’m willing to share.”

Beel brightened up immediately. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course.” You gestured to the bowl of fruit on your nightstand. You’d raided the kitchen an hour earlier for a snack, only to find yourself unable to decide on what kind of fruit you wanted. Okay, so maybe you were spending too much time with Beel, but at least it was a healthy snack. Patting the mattress, you said, “Now, c’mon, you can eat, gather your wits, and then find your room.”

A bright beam lit up Beel’s face. “You really are the best!”

You started to scoot over to give him some room to sit beside you, but then Beel flopped onto the bed. You grunted as he landed partially on your legs, but before you could berate him or ask him what he was thinking, he wrapped his arms around your waist and happily laid his head in your lap. All you could do was gape at him as he settled into a comfortable position.

“Well, um, okay?”

A content expression fell over Beel’s face. “You’re so warm and soft. I forgot how soft humans are. And you smell really good too.”

Unable to move or think of anything else, you patted him on the head. “Just remember that I’m not the food, okay?”

He nodded, his head rubbing against your soft stomach. “Got it.” Stretching an arm out, you managed to grab an orange from the bowl and held it in front of his face. Beel shook his head. “Can’t. Too tired and hungry.”

“Seriously?” You arched an eyebrow at him, but Beel didn’t even open his eyes to give you a pleading look. You needed no further convincing: he was simply being honest and open. Had it been Mammon or Asmo, it would’ve been some sort of trick. You would’ve even been suspicious of Lucifer and Satan. “Okay then. You’re lucky you’re also cute.”

Beel opened one eye to peer at you. “Hm?”

Your face turned pink. “Never mind!”

Content with your answer, Beel closed his eye and snuggled against you like a big dog. You set about peeling the orange, digging your nail under the skin to slowly unravel it. There was something calming about the action, the pleasant smell of oranges coating your fingers. It didn’t take long, but the smell must’ve hit Beel too because you could feel his stomach rumbling against your legs, much stronger and louder than any normal human’s stomach.

Pulling a slice off, you held it out to him and said, “Here you go,” but all he did was open his mouth. You twisted your lips. It was probably a terrible idea to put your fingers anywhere near a demon’s mouth, especially a hungry one and especially a hungry Beel, but he really did look cute, and you… You trusted him. He could be a little distant and awkward at times, but he was nice and sweet to you.

So, trusting that he wouldn’t bite your fingers off in his excitement, you popped the orange slice into his mouth.

“Mmmmm,” Beel hummed as he happily munched on the small piece of fruit. The second he was done, he opened his mouth again and you gave him another slice.

This didn’t go on for long, seeing as how oranges weren’t that big. It couldn’t possibly be enough to fill Beel up or even sate his appetite – a whole orange tree might be enough to last him a few hours – so you went ahead and grabbed the bowl so you could feed him the grapes. When those were gone, as a joke, you dangled a piece of the orange peel in front of him, but he ate that too without complaint and opened his mouth for more.

Once everything was eaten, you set the bowl back on your empty nightstand. “Sorry, that’s all I got.”

“S’good enough for now,” Beel mumbled.

Unable to help yourself, you carded your fingers through his hair. The orange, reddish color reminded you of flames, especially because it stuck up everywhere. It was soft though, and he let out another content hum, rubbing his face against your stomach. It caused you a moment of insecurity, but he didn’t seem to care. Maybe the pudge acted like extra cushion. Well, better a pillow than a snack.

“Feel better now?” you asked.

“Yup.”

Despite that, he didn’t move to get up or return to his room. Instead, it almost looked like he was falling asleep, especially when you continue to play with his hair. That was fine. You didn’t mind. It was kind of...nice, if you were being honest with yourself – warm, comfortable, safe. Picking up Satan’s book, you returned to your reading, even when you heard Beel start to snore. You smiled to yourself. Life was random down here, especially since you lived in the House of Lamentation with a bunch of demons, but it was never dull, even these quiet moments.


End file.
